


Cold

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cold, Dorks in Love, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Claude really doesn't want to get out of bed. It's much too cold for such nonsense.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515215
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).

> Inspired by this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/jullika08/status/1191020868085915648). I just love them and want them to be happy.

“Claude.”

Claude did his best to ignore the voice calling his name, wanting only to let the fog of sleep overtake him once more. 

“Claude, I’m cold,” the voice continued. 

“Mmm,” he answered. He tried to curl closer to the warm body next to him and snuggle further into the covers, but hands pushed at him, keeping him away. “By, snuggle, then warm,” Claude tried to point out, the words coming out in a whine. 

“The fire is dying out, Claude. You need to put more wood on it.”

That meant leaving the bed and the warmth of the blankets. That wasn’t about to happen. Claude turned his head into the pillow, and muttered incoherent words of disagreement. 

“Claude.”

No. Nope, not happening.

“Fine then.”

A warning went off in the back of his mind, drawing him back toward consciousness. “Wha-FUCK!” The warm body next to him rolled away, and the next instant cold feet were placed against his chest. Claude cursed colorfully, half the words in Almyran, as he scurried away from his wife’s assault. The blankets were pulled away, and he fell off the edge of the bed, hitting the floor with a thump. “Byleth!” 

“Oh good, you’re up,” she said in an all too sweet tone. “Can you put more wood on the fire?”

“You’ve been hanging around me too much,” Claude murmured as he stood. “You were never this mischievous before our marriage.”

“You taught me well,” Byleth answered, cocooning herself in the stolen covers. “Hurry up so you can come back to bed.”

Claude glared at her playfully even as he walked to the fireplace. He hurried about his task, rebuilding the fire until it blazed. After a few minutes, the heat it produced made the room much more pleasant. In fact, it made it much easier for Claude to focus on other things, such as getting back at his wife.

He turned to the bed, Byleth’s eyes widening as he paced back toward her. “Claude, what-ahhh!” Byleth shrieked as Claude pounced on her, pulling her into his arms as his fingers slid down her sides. Byleth shrieked again, unable to hold back her laughter as Claude’s fingers tickled her relentlessly. “Claude, stop!” Byleth managed, breathless as her husband continued to torment her. 

“Not until you say sorry!” Claude demanded. He wrapped both arms around Byleth, pulling her against his chest.

“Will you let me go if I do?”

“Yeah, that’ll never happen.” Claude kissed Byleth’s forehead as she turned in his embrace.

Byleth hummed happily as she settled in against Claude’s shoulder, her hand resting over his chest. The emerald in her engagement ring glittered in the firelight, the sight of it turning Claude’s smirk into a softer smile. Byleth snuggled closer to him, pressing her body against his side as she sought more of his warmth. Claude wrapped both arms around her, keeping her in place beside him.

“I can feel your heart,” Byleth murmured, sounding half asleep already. Her fingers curled and uncurled against his chest, right above his heart. When she pressed her hand flat against his skin, he could feel the warm metal of her ring. “It makes me feel safe.”

And oh, if that did not make his heart skip a beat. Being needed, being loved, by such an extraordinary woman, there were times Claude could not wrap his head around the concept. In return, he loved her so much he felt his heart might burst. 

So he answered with another kiss placed against her forehead, slowly running his hand up and down Byleth’s arm. Her breathing evened out as she slid back into sleep. Claude could not help but stare. She was so beautiful she took his breath away every time he looked at her. Even after being married for a year, she still overwhelmed him.

“I think my heart would burst if I found a way to love you anymore than I already do, By,” Claude whispered to her. “You are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me.”

Wrapped in her warmth and love, Claude fell back asleep holding his wife close, comforted by her hand over his heart. 


End file.
